


getting to know

by inatshej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Derek, Shy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/pseuds/inatshej
Summary: 'Sorry, it's Derek, right?'. And of course it's Stiles. He grimaces inwardly, still managing to keep a blank face outside. Doesn't mean he'll be nice. The guy is handsome, though, he notes belatedly. Seriously, fuck this perfect guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes. Please let me know what you think about it. Thank you!

Derek is kinda stressed. Laura would make fun of him, but she makes fun of him all the time. He looks around the class - there aren't many people yet, but maybe this specialisation isn't as popular as others. One guy seems to already made some friends and is chatting with others, joking and laughing. Derek feels instinctual jealeusy at the sight – he's never been sociable.

Their coordinator comes in and he starts taking notes on some organizational stuff. After a while, though, she suggests everyone present themselves – their name, expectations and areas of interst. His hands start sweating and he wills himself to calm down, it wouldn't be the first time for that sort of thing. He can't focus on the girl before him anyway, but manages to state his name – Derek Hale, expectations – history of California, and interest – Mythology. He sighs, relieved, when the next person starts speaking.

'Mr... uhhh... Mr... Stilinski?'

It's the guy he saw earlier, and he seems completely relaxed. He is probably improvising, in contrast to Derek's stressedly repeated three words in mind earlier: Derek, California, Mythology, Derek, California, Mythology. God, he is pathetic.

'Uh, yeah, that's me... Well, everyone call me Stiles, so nevermind my official name, I guess. It's too weird for human language'.

He is interested in history of California as well, and he studies Folklore. Huh. He wonders if that one common thing indicates that they should talk, when the guy adds that he won this contest in history when he was still studying in that other university, which is better than the one they are actually in.

What the hell is he doing here then, this _Stiles_?

The next person states his name, but he doesn't listen anymore. Still, as much as he'd like to push his negative emotions on the guy, he knows it's unfair – after all it's about him, Derek Hale, never good enough, always failing. The guy just has shown him there is so much more he could do, yet wasn't able to.

When the meeting is finished, he packs his bag and goes to the door when someone asks, 'Sorry, it's Derek, right?'. And of course it's Stiles. He grimaces inwardly, still managing to keep a blank face outside. Doesn't mean he'll be nice. The guy is handsome, though, he notes belatedly. Seriously, fuck this perfect guy.

Yeah, definitely nice looking. When Stiles doesn't say anything, he cocks an eyebrow on him.

'Yeah, uh, sorry, I got distracted. You're kinda intense, huh? Haha', he laughs awkwardly. Derek doesn't move and keeps looking at him. Sometimes this strategy works and people leave him alone.

'So, uh, you want to do that history of California thing, huh? Can I ask why?'

Derek hesitates, and it must have shown on his face, because the guy – Stiles, he tries to remember, rushes to explain.

'I mean, I'm also interested in it, but that's because I'm from Beacon Hills and I have moved here to do some more research since you have great archive and library here, so, yeah, I figured it would be a good opportunity, and I'm closer to my hometown now as well, so – yeah.'

The guy stops and looks and his feet. If he didn't hear the guy earlier, he'd have thought he is being shy.

'I'm also from Beacon Hills', he states finally, wondering if it's a good thing to reveal another thing in common to an obvious extravert. He may regret it later, when the guy will want to talk.

'Really? That's amazing! Which part? Uh, actually, wait a minute, I have to get going. Where are you headed now?'

'My apartement'.

'Mm, okay, you turn right or left here?'

'Right.'

'Awesome, me as well.' Derek is already dreading the walk with its awkaward silences. When he doesn't respond, though, Stiles doesn't seem to mind.

'So, where was I? Oh, right, where exactly in Beacon Hills were you living?'

'Near the preserve.'

'Dude, that's great! I've been there a couple of times with Scott, I mean...'.

Stiles talks. Like, really, all the time. There are no awkward silences, because his questions are siple enough to answer, and, well, he talks.

Derek doesn't regret any minute of the time spend with Stiles.

And just like that, the next day they see each other again, Stiles comes up to say hi, stays with him for the whole day, and they talk about their course, university, Marvel universe and the books they have both read. Derek actually starts giving his opinion without Stiles having to ask for it. It doesn't happen that often. Weird, but Stiles is full of unexpected.

They meet again the next day, and the next, and then there is weekend, so they wouldn't see each other, except they send messages and after a while Stiles calls him his friend and Derek tries not to be ridiculousy happy about it. It's hard to believe how he felt reluctant at best about Stiles at the beginning.

Still, this whole thing happened so fast, it's almost unsettling how comfortable around each other they are now.

Well, it changes yet again when Stiles goes on a break to visit his family and friends. And he has a lot of friends.

Derek has Laura. His sister.

Yeah, he is jealous again, and again it's because he is so lame compared to Stiles. He tries to diminish his feelings as he talks on the phone, hearing all about Scott (yeah, it's great you're so close, yeah) or, worse, Lydia (he really doesn't want to hear... no, wait, he actually wants to hear all about it. Crush on her?).

When he finishes talking Laura just looks at him, amazed.

'What', he almost barks.

'That was Stiles?', she asks with a strange smile.

'Yeah', he answers, already fearing her reaction.

'So you're gay, huh', she says casually.

Derek stares at her.

'No?...'.

'You really are', she nods, looking at him.

'I'm really not! What are you talking about?'. He frowns at her and goes back to his room.

He regrets his behaviour almost immediately. Why would he raise his voice on something that stupid? And, now that he thinks about it, why would he care about Scott, childhood friend, when he only recently met Stiles? Why would he be that interested in hearing about Lydia? Why would he think about Stiles almost – no, actually every day?

He goes back outside.

'I'm gay', he says freaked out to Laura.

She snickers and clap him on a back.

It's kind of terrifying. He has no idea how to face Stiles now. No, of course he will keep it secret, there is no way Stiles feels something more about Derek. And saying anything will finish their friendship.

And having a friend is nice.

Pining for him not so much. But, still, it's Stiles.

That's how he agrees to spend even more time with him, doing research on Beacon Hills. He has no idea whether to regret it or accept as one of the best ideas of his life.

He is immersed in one book trying to decipher a theory on which they can base their research when Stiles looks through old records.

'You got something on this guy? I couldn't understand a word of his. What does he mean about languages?'

'Uh, he is a structuralist, right? So every myth is a sort of language, because it needs to be repeated to exist, otherwise it will die, and it can be divided on smaller parts, which are put together according to some rules, just like language is created by words connected according to some sort of rules...'.

When Stiles doesn't answer, Derek looks up. He seems surprised, and keeps staring at Derek, who finds himself blushing.

'What's the matter?', he asks uncomfortable. Stiles staring at him makes him want to forget about the rest of the world and look back, but what would he find eventually? He turns his face away, raising a hand to his face, trying to hide his flush.

'You're really good with theories. I mean, I can do research, look for the infomations, but trying to get a hold of those -', he makes a weird, aborted motion with his hands toward the book, 'it's above me. I always use German or American theories – only them I can understand'.

'French ones are the best'.

'I could never comprehend them, though.'

They look at each other for a moment, and suddenly Stiles says, 'You're really amazing, Derek'.

He is positively shocked now. If there is anyone amazing, of course it would be Stiles. He shakes his head.

'Stiles, you got the first place in historic contest, you are one of the best students here, just as you were at your previous university, and it was one of the best in the whole country.' Stiles furrowed his brows, but Derek continued.

'You easily make friends, and have a lot of them, you are funny and handsome and -', Derek stopped himself before he could add anything else and shrugged awkwardly. He felt his face heat up even more anyway. So smooth.

'You're way more handsome than I am', Stiles blurted. 'And, uh, you're good with theories, and see details I tend to overlook, and you have also a sense of humor, you're just quiet, but that makes you, like, a mysterious type? If one gets to know you better, you're kind of cute, though, I guess. Besides your writing is great, way better than mine'.

The atmosphere between them has shifted. Derek looks up at Stiles, almost dizzy from all the compliments. Was there him being cute somewhere?

'I -', he started at the same time as Stiles.

'It's... sorry. I had a boyfriend earlier, he'd never said stuff like that. I -, uh, thanks, I guess'.

Derek looks at him openly now. Is it just him or is Stiles -

'You had a boyfriend?'

'Yeah, back in high school, in Beacon Hills, For two weeks, maybe?'

'What happened?'

'He was a douchebag. It's for the better we broke up. Jackson's going out with Lydia now'.

 _Small victories_ , Derek thinks, _it's all about small victories_.

Maybe that information makes him more courageous. Feeling hot all over, but deeming the question as one he can ask, they are friends, right, he can ask about it, it doesn't mean anything about Derek -

'Is there someone you like now?'

'Yeah', Stles answers softy, avoiding Derek's eyes.

And with just this act, Derek's mood changes completely. _He realised_ , Derek thinks devastated. _He knows. He wants to stay friends, he likes someone else, he doesn't know how to go around about it._

'I'm not sure if he wants me back, though'.

'Yeah?', he asks stupidly. Derek has no idea how he manages to say anything now, how his face stays so blank, when all he can think about is that _Stiles wants someone else._

Stiles finally looks back at him.

'Yeah, you see, we are friends, and I can't tell whether he'd want something more with me.'

Right. Stiles has a lot of friends. Feeling like he is slowly dying inside, Derek pulls himself together to actually give Stiles some advice. The least he can do and such, you know. He doesn't think they will be able to stay friends if he is to feel like that.

'Maybe just ask him', he says unconvincingly.

'You think coming clear would be best?', Stiles asks him, clearly worried.

'I don't know, but it would be fair towards him, I guess'. _I guess._ Wasn't that an expression that Stiles used all the time?

Stiles is even more restless now. He finally stands up and goes around the table to come up to Derek. Derek's too surprised to do anything, but under Stiles determinded gaze, he stands up as well. He is probably blushing.

'It was your fucking idea, so don't go regretting it, yeah?'

Derek nods, stupefied.

'So, I pretty much fell in love with you when you glared at me back then in a class, and then it turned out you were a great person at that, and I was kinda lost, because we are friends now, so how do I do anything, tell you that I like you more, when -'

Derek touches Stiles' cheek, trying to direct the boy's eyes on himself.

'...Are you sure you want it to be me?', he asks softly.

'I – yeah, Derek. I told you, you're great'.

'I think you're better', he answers, and can't hear any protest as he kisses Stiles.


End file.
